fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Yusei Fudo
Yusei Fudo 'is the protagonist of the anime series ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Taciturn, focused, and driven, Yusei is the holder of one of the five Signer Dragons, Stardust Dragon, and also the holder of the Sign of the Crimson Dragon (specifically the Head, although he started with the Tail). In the Fiction Wrestling Multiverse (FWM), Fudo is currently signed to Cross-Fiction Wrestling Association (XFWA) and Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) in their developmental territory, APEX Underground. Background * '''Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Species: Human (Signer) * Age: 20 * Height: 5'11" * Weight: 224 lbs. * Companies: (Currently) XFWA, ACW (Formerly) IWF * Debut: XFWA Year 16 * Status: Active * Billed from: Satellite, New Domino City, Japan * Allies: Jack Atlas (XFWA), Crow Hogan, Akiza Izinski * Rivals: Guy Shishioh, Masaki Andoh, Travis Touchdown, Light Yagami * Twitter: @LetsRevItUp Professional Wrestling Career Cross-Fiction Wrestling Association Inter-Dimensional Wrestling Federation Apex Caliber Wrestling APEX Underground (2013–present) Fudo's contract was bought by Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) in a roster auction hosted by Inter-Dimensional Wrestling Federation (IWF) when it closed its doors shortly after its televised pay-per-view debut. Fudo was reported and confirmed to have signed with ACW and would join APEX Underground, the promotion's developmental territory. On July 11, 2013, Fudo made his debut match and made a winning effort against Rokuro Bundō. Personality Yusei has an very noble and heroic personality. He is selfless, protective, brotherly, kindhearted and overall mostly serious person, who deeply values the safety of humanity and his friends. Because of this, he is seen by most other characters in the show as a dependable person they can always trust. Yusei is also usually depicted as being serious, calm and clear-minded; even in the worst situations. Due to this he rarely acts on impulse and usually thinks things through before he plays any cards, always trying to stay one step ahead of his opponent. This is made obvious during his Duels, as he regularly visualizes card flowcharts in his mind in order to devise his strategies. He is also very selfless, and is hesitant to put the safety of his friends, or anyone else at risk. Having grown up as an orphan in the harsh conditions of Satellite, Yusei has a tendency to keep a serious and somewhat stoic expression most of the time, and is rarely ever seen laughing, though he does give short smiles frequently. In very few occasions Yusei can lose his composure and act out of anger, most notably after Roman used Rally as a scapegoat and Martha was consumed by his Earthbound Immortal. Yusei sees friends as the most valuable thing a person can have; he believes no one should ever have to be alone, and tries to convince others who reject friendship that it is something to be embraced. Yusei is sometimes contradicting to his view on "fate". Just before Yusei Dueled Halldor, he stated he didn't care about fate, but during his Duel with Halldor, he says if Halldor felt he was fated to face Iliaster, the same applies to him. Yusei believes that fate doesn't control everyone, and that it is what people make it. Yusei gets annoyed at those who reject cards by calling them trash or say that cards are useless, so much so that he doesn't consider them deserving of calling themselves Duelists or even consider them a Duelist. However, his opinion can change if such people reform, such as with Bolt Tanner, in which he considered him a "Genuine Duelist". He is also shown to be annoyed when Trudge refers to him or his Deck as "scum", enough that Yusei told Trudge "All you ever say is 'scum' over and over again, don't you know any other words?" It is also revealed later on in the Dark Signers arc that Yusei felt guilty about the Zero Reverse incident and blamed himself for it as well as all the disastrous consequences that it caused the following years. He also wonders why no one hates him for any of that. Having heard this Crow assured him Yusei didn't need to take responsibility for it, but he and Roman Goodwin commented this being "the darkness in Yusei's heart". While no longer blaming himself for the Zero Reverse, his guilt wasn't completely gone; the idea of a second Zero Reverse or any similar dangers for the city horrifies him, something some of his opponents such as Primo were able to exploit to break his Clear Mind. Yusei occasionally has nightmares about the Zero Reverse after which he goes to reflect about it, something Jack and Crow find predictable. He believes that Synchro Monsters are not the bringer of destruction despite the evidence to the contrary. He also cares very much for New Domino City's safety, and has even said he will never allow a tragedy like Zero Reverse to ever happen again in the city, even if it means his life. He also told Z-one that nobody has the right to take away another person's future, even it was to save the world. Furthermore, he believes that if there is no present Ener-D, then the future cannot be saved. He also believes that what awaits someone after leaving their friends behind, would not be true freedom. Antinomy has said that Yusei being unable to leave out his feelings towards a former friend are both his greatest strength and weakness. In the dub, Yusei has had a fear of insects ever since a cockroach nested in his ear, as said by Nervin. He was however able to conquer this fear after his Duel against Lenny, though he seemed to show discomfort in his first Duel against Roman Goodwin, where he asked if it "was too much to ask to summon a monster with only two legs." Personal Life In Wrestling Growing up tough on the streets of Satellite made Yusei into a natural brawler. He has since refined such skills, making him into a brawler/puroresu hybrid. Finishing moves * Clear Mind DDT ''(Twisting Springboard Tornado DDT) * ''Dragon's Teeth (Mandible Claw) * Jackknife Powerbomb * Shooting Stardust (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press) * Synchro Special (Belly-to-belly Moonsault Slam) Signature moves * Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron * Discus Clothesline * Corkscrew Plancha * Dragon Suplex * Domino Effect (Rolling Vertical Suplex followed by a Fisherman Suplex followed by a Vertical Suplex Powerbomb) * European Uppercut * Fosbury Flop * Frankensteiner, sometimes from the top rope * Hammerlock twisted into an Elbow Drop * Headscissors Takedown * Junk Barrage (Two punches followed by a Shoot Kick followed by a Spinning Backfist followed by a Discus Lariat) * Moonsault * Multiple kick variations ** Drop, sometimes from the top rope ** Enzuigiri ** Pelé Kick (Backflip) ** Shoot ** Shooting Star Kick (Soccer Kick to the chest of a seated opponent) ** Spinning Hook ** Super * Muta Lock * Nitro Driver (Pumphandle Half Nelson Driver) * Rebound Clothesline * Revved Up (Arm-trap Swinging Hangman's Facebuster) * Samoan Drop * Satellite Hanger (Crucifix dropped into a Sitout DDT) * Scrap Fist ''(Slingshot European Uppercut) * Shining Wizard to a cornered opponent * Springboard Corkscrew Senton * Suicide Dive * ''Turbo Booster (Springboard 450° Splash) Nicknames * "The Dragon's Head" * "The Shooting Star of Satellite" Entrance themes * "Last Train ~ New Morning" by Knotlamp * "Conviction" by Amber Pacific (XFWA) * "Born to Win" by Mutiny Within (AU; 2013 – present) Championships and Accomplishments Cross-Fiction Wrestling Association Inter-Dimensional Wrestling Federation Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:ACW Wrestlers